Inutile
by Coljayjay
Summary: "Tout va bien Monsieur Reese?" L'homme au costume posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et se les massa puis répondit : "Bazard Finch, ne vous en promenez pas, c'est juste une mygale" L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux et John redressa la tête, le regard étrange. Ce qui fit paniquer Harold. Qu'arrive-t-il à John?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Mon cerveau fuse mais le temps n'y ai pas pour écrire autant que je le voudrais. J'ai quand même réussit à pondre cette nouvelle fic. Je me suis posée la question : quelles seraient leurs réactions à Finch et Reese, si John se trouvait soudainement diminué. Et voici ma vision.**_

 _ **Se passe courant saison 5: Pas de Carter, Shaw est toujours là, j'y inclue le personnage d'Iris MAIS évidement ici John et Iris n'ont jamais craqués l'un pour l'autre (et puis quoi encore, ça reste du RINCH?!)**_

 _ **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et aux auteures pour nous faire vivre du RINCH ! Hey les filles, on est passé à 2k5 de fics POI! La**_

 _ **Petite dédicace à Isatis2013: Bon courage ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _John rentra à la station de métro complètement épuisé par leur dernier numéro. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté d'Harold et se frotta le visage._

F: Je suis content que cette enquête soit enfin terminé.

J: A qui le dites-vous ! J'espère que votre machine va nous donner un peu de repos.

F: Vous savez très bien que la machine ne...

 _John le coupa et finit la phrase pour lui :_

J: Ne choisit pas... _(il soupira)_ je sais bien Finch. Mais pour une fois, je ne dirais pas non.

F: Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain numéro sera pour Mademoiselle Groves et Mademoiselle Shaw.

J: Et vous, quand allez-vous vous reposer un peu ? Vous en avez besoin autant que moi.

 _Il avait raison. Cette enquête les avait un peu malmenés tous les deux. Mais comment faire ? Les criminels ne prenaient jamais de vacances. John laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux._

J: Ca ne vous dirait pas, une petite journée au soleil, au bord de l'eau, sans bruit, un cocktail et juste le bruit des vagues. Vous prendriez des couleurs un peu.

 _Reese sourit en visualisant la scène._

F: Si vous pensez que la couleur rouge écrevisse me sied... je crains, Monsieur Reese que le soleil ne soit pas une bonne idée.

 _John rit en imaginant Harold rouge et probablement pestant. Il se redressa pour le regarder, sourire aux lèvres._

J: Alors dans une source d'eau chaude dans les fjords ?

F: Non !

J: A l'ombre d'une cascade humide ?

F: Vous cherchez à vous débarrasser de moi, Monsieur Reese ?

J: Vous n'êtes pas drôle Finch ! Et moi qui croyais qu'un peu d'exotisme vous tenterait.

 _Harold se leva pour se servir un thé et faire un café à son partenaire. Il lui tendit la tasse fumante._

F: Vous ne pensez pas que question exotisme nous en vivons suffisamment ?

J: Merci. _( lui dit-il en attrapant la tasse)_ Je suis juste curieux. Ce serait quoi vos vacances idéales ?

 _Finch sourit sachant ce qu'il allait lui répondre et connaissant la réponse que John allait lui faire. Il adorait ces rares moments de complicité avec lui et il se laissait souvent aller, beaucoup plus qu'avant._

F: A Paris, pour une exposition au Louvres, ou bien à Londres pour le British museum, il a plusieurs expositions que j'aimerai voir.

 _Il marqua une pause en souriant pour observer le visage de John qui parut choqué._

J: Vous êtes irrécupérable Finch! J'abandonne.

 _John sentit soudain une migraine lui prendre le crâne. Il ferma les yeux 2 secondes cherchant à faire fuir la douleur. Harold s'en aperçut._

F: Tout va bien Monsieur Reese?

L'homme au costume posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et se les massa puis répondit :

J: Bazard Finch, ne vous en promenez pas, c'est juste une mygale.

 _L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux et John redressa la tête, le regard étrange. Ce qui fit paniquer Harold._

F: Monsieur Reese qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

 _Il lut dans le regard de son partenaire une sorte d'inquiétude qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui._

J: Je ne cherche pas, je ne capote pas ce qu'il m'adhère!

F: Oh mon dieu... John restez avec moi d'accord? Ne paniquez pas...

 _Il posa rapidement sa tasse, fonça jusqu'à sa trousse de secours et la fouilla énergiquement. John commençait à paniquer sérieusement, il formulait parfaitement les phrases dans sa tête mais les mots ne sortaient pas de la même manière. Comme s'il ne maitrisait plus sa bouche._

J: Qu'est-ce qu'il m'aspire?!

 _Harold trouva la boite qu'il cherchait, l'ouvrit et en profita pour appuyer sur son oreillette pour appeler Fusco._

L: Fusco j'écoute.

F: Lieutenant c'est une urgence, venez tout de suite, je crois que John fait un AVC, je ne vais pas pouvoir le porter jusqu'à l'hôpital...

 _Il tendit tout de suite deux comprimés d'aspirine à John qui semblait sombrer dans l'inconscience._

F: Tenez, avalez ça vite.

 _Il attrapa le visage de son partenaire pour tenter de le garder éveillé._

F: Ecoutez-moi John, restez concentré sur ma voix, avalez ces comprimés. Vous êtes en train de faire un AVC, l'aspirine va fluidifier votre sang et devrait résorber le caillot. Mais essayez de rester conscient et surtout ne paniquez pas...

 _Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer ce répéta Harold. Il était en fait mortifié. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il pourrait arriver à John : mourir, sombrer dans le coma, perdre connaissance et se réveiller avec de terribles séquelles... Il chassa rapidement tout cela de sa tête sentant qu'il perdait pieds. Il fallait qu'il soit solide pour John._

F: John! ( _il lui tapa les joues pour le réveiller)_ Je vous en prie Monsieur Reese il faut absolument que vous finissiez d'ingérer l'aspirine... Je suis là, ça va aller...

 _John réussit à sortir un mot :_

J: Hôpital.

F: Oui John, on va y aller mais je ne peux pas vous porter...

 _Soudain Reese lui attrapa le bras et le serra._

J: Harold...

 _Finch eut tout juste le temps de le soutenir que son partenaire s'évanouit. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il appuya à nouveau frénétiquement sur l'oreillette pour joindre Fusco. Celui décrocha immédiatement et ne laissa pas le temps à l'informaticien de parler._

L: Je suis là Finch. J'ai prévenue les urgences en route.

F: Dépêchez-vous, il vient de s'évanouir!

 _Une minute plus tard, Fusco arriva dans le sous-sol, trouvant John dans les bras de Finch. Il était toujours évanoui. Le lieutenant empoigna son collègue de travail et réussit à le mettre sur son dos et à le porter jusqu'à son véhicule. Harold s'assit immédiatement à côté de John et surveilla son pouls._

L: Il est dans le coma?

F: Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas médecin! Foncez, voulez-vous ?!

 _Lui-dit-il énervé et paniqué. Lionel appuya sur l'accélérateur pour arriver le plus rapidement possible aux urgences._

F: Vous en faites pas Finch, il a la tête dure!

 _L'informaticien ne dit rien, se laissant envahir par le stress de le perdre. Ils arrivèrent aux urgences rapidement. Reese fut embarqué par les infirmiers et Fusco dû repartir au commissariat laissant Harold seul devant l'accueil. Une agent lui demanda des renseignements sur John._

I: Vous pouvez me donner des renseignements Monsieur?

F: Bien entendu

I: J'ai besoin de son nom, prénom, date de naissance. A-t-il une assurance ?

F: Détective John Riley, date de naissance 20 mai 1972. Oui, je crois que la brigade le couvre.

I: Très bien. C'est vous qui l'avez emmené ?

F: Oui.

I: Vous êtes ?

F: Ecoutez Mademoiselle _(il regarda son badge)_ Tompson. Je suis un ami mais je souhaite rester discret vous comprenez.

 _L'agent d'accueil fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ça._

I: Très bien

F: Merci, beaucoup.

 _Harold lui sourit._

I: Est-ce qu'il a des antécédents médicaux?

F: Hum... vous savez, vu son emploi, je pense qu'il doit être assez fourni en effet. Cependant je ne sais pas grand chose.

 _Harold mentit car il craignait que Samaritain ne finisse par les démasquer. C'était déjà dangereux de se montrer ensemble alors il resta prudent. Après avoir renseigner tant qu'il le put l'infirmière, il se dirigea vers la machine à café. Se servant un thé qu'il ne toucha même pas, beaucoup trop inquiet._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, John fut ramené en chambre. Harold rentra, le cœur battant la chamade. Il savait pertinemment les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'ex agent, les conséquences aussi que cela pourrait avoir pour tous les deux. Mais là, plus rien ne comptait que de savoir John en vie. Cependant une angoisse lancinante l'empêchait d'être heureux de le voir. Aurait-il des séquelles ?_

 _Il prit la chaise à côté de lui et s'installa. Mais fut vite obligé de se lever lorsque le médecin entra._

M: Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Norman. Vous êtes de la famille ?

F: Oui. Comment va-t-il docteur ?

 _Le médecin regarda les constantes de John et griffonna quelques notes sur son bloc._

M: C'est vous qui lui avait fait prendre l'aspirine ?

F: Oui.

M: Bravo, vous lui avez certainement sauvé la vie. Très peu de gens savent ce qu'il faut faire.

F: J'ai déjà eu à faire à ce type...d'incident...

 _Il n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis l'entrée du médecin. Mais ce dernier le devança._

M: Bien, je ne pense pas qu'il aura des séquelles. Son scanner ne montre pas de lésion cérébrale. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il faudra qu'il soit prudent à l'avenir. C'est quelqu'un de stressé ?

F: Pas vraiment. Mais son travail l'est.

M: Je vois. Et bien il faudra qu'il lève un peu le pied, en plus du traitement.

 _Harold nota dans un coin de sa tête toute cette conversation et se rassit une fois le médecin parti. Il observa John endormi. Il était certain qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on lui dise de ralentir la cadence._

 _Les heures passèrent sans que Reese ne se réveille. Harold se torturait l'esprit. Réalisant qu'il aurait pu perdre son partenaire en une fraction de seconde, sans aucune arme, ni blessure et surtout sans qu'il ne sache les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Peut-être devrait il lui en parler. Il regarda par la fenêtre quand il entendit la voix de John, faible mais présente._

J: Harold...

F: Je suis là Monsieur Reese.

 _L'ex agent porta sa main sur sa tête en gardant les yeux fermés._

J: J'ai une migraine de dingue...

F: C'est normal.

 _Finch cherchait le moindre signe de séquelles. Pour l'instant il fut soulagé de voir que la parole n'était pas touchée, ni la praxie des membres supérieurs. En revanche, il ne l'avait pas vu bouger ses jambes. Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il le vit les replier s'aidant de ses bras pour se redresser. Mais il reposa sa tête sur le coussin en grimaçant._

F: Vous souffrez?

 _Lui demanda Harold._

J: Juste à la tête... J'ai fait un AVC alors ?

 _Soudain Finch remarqua quelque chose qui le fit paniquer. Son partenaire n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il ne dit rien, attendant de voir si John le réaliserait et surtout, si c'était volontaire._

F: Oui... Est-ce que vous vous sentez...normal ?

 _Puis il comprit devant le silence. John savait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais chercha à le dissimuler. Cependant Harold n'était pas dupe et voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il se rapprocha et pris la main de Reese cherchant à le faire réagir. Mais cela ne vint pas._

J: Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux Finch.

 _Il sentit la main de l'homme au costume serrer la sienne. Harold chercha à camoufler son trouble._

F: C'est sans doute normal. Ce n'est pas rien ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. Le médecin m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de lésions.

 _Un silence lourd s'installa. John savait pertinemment que c'était tout sauf normal et sentit l'angoisse dans la voix de son ami. Alors il fit tout pour cacher la sienne. Harold lâcha sa main._

F: Je vais me chercher un thé. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous voulez un café, un verre d'eau ?

J: Ca ira merci.

F: Je reviens.

 _Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il fallait qu'il respire. Harold se dirigea vers une infirmière._

F: Puis-je parler au Docteur Norman s'il vous plait? Il y a un souci avec Monsieur Riley.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard le médecin se trouvait dans la chambre avec John et chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il passa une lumière sous les paupières de Reese qui s'en extirpa immédiatement. C'était une bonne nouvelle, il n'était pas aveugle._

M: Ne vous en faites pas messieurs. C'est probablement temporaire. Il n'y a rien qui indique que cela vienne d'une quelconque lésion. C'est tout sauf organique.

 _Harold pris la parole._

F: En êtes-vous certain Docteur? Je veux dire, ce peut-il que cela ne soit pas visible sur le scanner ?

M: Il y a toujours un léger risque oui. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas.

J: Harold, arrêtez de vous inquiéter. S'il dit que c'est temporaire alors laissons faire le temps.

 _Il n'était pas du tout convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire._

M: Ecoutez, je pense que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous demain, vous reposer et laisser le temps faire ce qu'il a à faire. Peut-être que quelques séances de psychothérapie vous aideront. Parfois le traumatisme de l'accident peut générer ce type d'incident. Et je pense que d'ici quelques temps tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

 _John ne dit rien, mais son partenaire ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :_

F: Un ordre d'idée sur votre vision de la temporalité docteur Norman?

 _Le médecin sourit._

M: Je ne peux pas vous dire. Cela peut être une journée comme des semaines.

 _Cela fit réagir immédiatement l'ex agent._

-J: Des semaines ? Je n'ai pas ce luxe Docteur... le crime n'attendra pas que je me refasse une santé !

M: Peut-être bien, mais vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix détective Riley. Et d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de lever le pied si vous ne voulez pas finir dans une boite en bois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce genre d'alerte pourrait se reproduire et vous pourriez ne pas être chanceux cette fois-ci. En attendant vous allez devoir apprendre à faire sans vos yeux.

 _Le médecin sortit de la chambre laissant les deux hommes silencieux. Ils entendirent soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte et virent rentrer Root et Shaw._

S: Salut la belle au bois dormant. Finch vous avez une sale tête.

F: Bonjour à vous aussi Mademoiselle Shaw.

R: Comment ça va John?

 _Fit Root en s'approchant du lit._

J: Finch, vous n'étiez pas obligé de prévenir tout le monde !

 _Shaw s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et dit_

S: Oh ça y'est ! Il va commencer à ronchonner. C'est Fusco qui nous a prévenu, il s'inquiète pour toi.

F: Je crains que Monsieur Reese, ne puisse nous aider avant un petit moment.

 _Les filles levèrent un sourcil, soudain soucieuses. Root parla en premier, comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas._

R: Des séquelles ?

 _Ce fut John qui lui répondit :_

J: Ca va aller, d'ici quelques jours j'aurai retrouvé ma vue, alors ne commencez pas à me mettre de côté déjà, d'accord?

F: Monsieur Reese, vous avez entendu le médecin? Pas de stress. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable.

 _Après avoir expliqué à Shaw et Root toute la situation, ces dernières quittèrent l'hôpital, soucieuses de l'état de John mais aussi de celui d'Harold. Root allait monter dans la voiture et dit à Sameen :_

R: Il va falloir surveiller Harry, il a l'air sacrément affecté.

S: John ne va pas apprécier qu'on fasse sans lui, et franchement je le comprends.

 _Elles montèrent dans le véhicule._

R: Tu as raison, mais Harold ne le laissera pas faire. Tu as entendu Lionel ? Je crois qu'il a eu peur et le connaissant, il fera tout pour empêcher John d'être stressé.

S: Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

 _Deux jours passèrent et le médecin donna son aval pour la sortie de John, estimant qu'il ne risquait plus rien et qu'il rouvrirait probablement les yeux rapidement. Harold ramena son associé à son loft, l'aidant pour le moindre pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, John soupira._

F: Tout va bien Monsieur Reese?

J: Je déteste devoir être dépendant.

F: Ce n'est que temporaire.

 _Harold lui parlait avec une voix pleine d'espoir. Finch tourna sur lui-même, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il regarda sa montre, il était déjà 19h. Il alla dans la cuisine, sortit un verre et le remplit d'eau. Il s'avança vers John qui n'avait pas bougé. Il attrapa sa main, y plaça le verre d'eau et lui donna un comprimé qu'il avait attrapé dans le sac_.

F: Tenez, c'est votre traitement.

 _L'informaticien frissonna au contact._

J: Vous n'êtes pas obligé de jouer les baby-sitter Finch.

 _Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, il posa son manteau, attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. John avala son médicament et chercha à avancer vers son sofa. Il marcha à tâtons et lorsqu'il cogna enfin son genou dans le canapé, il s'assit. Il entendit Harold commander un repas. Il retira sa veste à son tour et posa sa tête contre le dossier du sofa._

F: Le repas sera là d'ici une petit demi-heure. J'ai pris la liberté de commander pour vous.

J: Je n'ai pas très faim.

F: John, il vous faut manger. Je sais... je comprends que cette situation vous déplaise.

 _Il s'assit à coté de lui._

F: Mais il vous faut reprendre des forces.

J: Pour quoi faire? _Répondit John amèrement._ Vous croyez que je suis stupide ? J'ai bien compris que je peux faire une croix sur notre collaboration.

 _Harold écarquilla les yeux surpris par le ton désœuvré de son partenaire et surtout par cette phrase._

F: Vous ai-je seulement dit que je ne voulais plus de vous?

J: Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire. Dites-moi à quoi je vais bien pouvoir vous servir si mon état reste permanent ?

F: Monsieur Reese, depuis quand baissez-vous les bras aussi rapidement? Le médecin a dit que cela était temporaire.

J: C'est un charlatan de plus, tout simplement.

 _Soudain le portable de Finch sonna, coupant court à leur conversation. Il répondit immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Root._

F: Oui, Mademoiselle Groves ?... Évidement...

 _Harold se leva et s'éloigna de John pour ne pas qu'il entende. Celui ci soupira comprenant que son partenaire le mettait déjà de côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut pris par une envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il se leva et tenta de se diriger vers elles. Il entendit Harold arriver._

F: Monsieur Reese où allez-vous?!

J: Finch, il y a des endroits où vous ne voulez certainement pas m'accompagner...

 _Harold sembla réfléchir quand il comprit soudain vers où John se dirigeait._

F: Oh!

 _Quelques heures plus tard, le repas prit non sans peine, Harold débarrassa la table et commença le peu de vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisés. John n'avait presque rien avalé et était très silencieux._

J: qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

 _Demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu sec, comprenant très bien ce qu'était en train de faire son partenaire._

F: Je nettoie ce que nous avons utilisé, ne vous en faites pas, je n'empiéterai pas sur votre vie privé si c'est cela qui vous tracasse.

 _Lui dit-il un peu agacé._

J: Harold...

F: Ecoutez John, croyez-moi, je sais par quoi vous êtes en train de passer.

 _John grimaça en pensant tout de suite à la blessure de son associé. S'en voulant immédiatement d'être aussi peu reconnaissant._

F: Je sais aussi que si les rôles étaient inversés, vous seriez au petit soin pour moi. Alors je vous en prie, pour une fois, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous.

 _John soupira à nouveau. Décidément, il avait passé la journée à faire ça._

J: Je suis désolé Finch... c'est juste que...

F: Je sais.

 _Ce que John ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harold c'était promis d'être à ses côtés pendant tout cette épreuve, jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement, il aille mieux. Il avait même envisagé de lui avouer, quand le moment serait venu, ses sentiments. Ce que Finch ne savait pas de son côté, c'est que John s'en voulait d'être devenu une charge supplémentaire pour son ami, de ne plus lui être utile. Qu'il était en colère contre le destin. Lui qui risquait sa vie au quotidien, il avait fallu que ce soit un accident vasculaire cérébral qui l'handicape. Alors il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Et en plus, il avait fallu qu'il perde la vue, un des sens les plus primordiaux. Mais surtout, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus voir le visage d'Harold. Cela en était fini d'observer ses réactions face à ses taquineries, son visage tendu quand il le sentait en danger, son petit sourire parfois lorsqu'il riait à ses taquineries. Oui, il avait peur que tout soit relégué irrémédiablement au placard si jamais ses paupières ne se décidaient pas à s'ouvrir._

 _Le lendemain, Harold avait proposé à Reese de l'emmener au souterrain pour qu'il reste un peu impliqué dans les numéros. Il sonna et entra dans le loft._

F: Monsieur Reese?

 _Il n'entendit pas de réponse. Il s'avança, posa son manteau sur le sofa et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha pour se signaler à son partenaire._

F: Monsieur Reese, je suis là.

 _La seule réponse qu'il entendit fut un juron. Il haussa les sourcils et s'approcha._

F: Vous avez un soucis? Je peux entrer ?

 _John soupira, se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, il n'arriverait pas à faire ça tout seul._

J: Entrez.

 _Harold passa la tête et vit John assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, le visage plein de mousse à raser, le rasoir dans la main gauche, le coté droit avec une tache de sang ; il avait dû se couper. Il comprit que l'ex agent avait tenté de se raser mais n'y arrivait pas. Il grimaça sachant que cela devait toucher John dans sa fierté une fois de plus._

J: Je ne suis même pas fichu de faire une truc aussi simple que de me raser!

F: Allons John, c'est normal, il faut laisser le temps à vos sens de s'adapter. Vous n'êtes revenu qu'hier. Vous croyez sincèrement que vous allez réussir aussi vite à tout faire tout seul?

J: Ca me rend dingue Finch.

F: Je sais.

 _Il s'approcha et lui prit délicatement le rasoir des mains._

F: Laissez-moi faire.

 _John ne dit rien. L'informaticien attrapa une serviette et l'humidifia. Il retira toute la créme et vérifia que la coupure n'était pas trop profonde. Puis il reprit de la mousse et l'appliqua sur le visage de son associé. Il chercha tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à la proximité et l'intimité de ce geste. John redressa le visage pour lui faciliter l'accès et profita de la tendresse avec laquelle Harold s'activait à la tache. Il passait sa main avec lenteur sur son cou, aussi doux qu'une caresse. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

F: Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire?

J: Vous.

F: Je ne me savais pas aussi drôle.

J: Vous vous arrêtez de respirer chaque fois que vous me touchez.

 _Finch paniqua, prit en flagrant délit, mais répondit comme toujours du tac au tac :_

F: Je suis concentré, vous ne voudriez pas que je vous taille Monsieur Reese, n'est-ce pas?

J: Vous n'oseriez pas !

F: Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous taire et ne plus bouger pour que je termine ça?

 _En réponse John lui tendit la joue pour lui montrer par où commencer. Il commença par le bas du cou._

F: Vous savez, au Japon, le rasage que l'on appelle le Kamisori, avec une lame coupe-choux, était fait par les disciples des Samouraïs. Personne n'avait le droit de les toucher à part leur apprenti.

 _Il continua sa tâche tout en lui parlant, cherchant un moyen de ne pas se focaliser sur la proximité du visage de John et les caresses qu'il était obligé de faire pour tenir sa tête. Parler historique du rasage lui faisait presque oublier ce qu'il faisait... presque._

F: Bien après, cette tradition fut reprise par les empereurs et seules les geishas avaient l'autorisation de le faire. Chose assez étrange étant donné qu'il s'agit de prostituées...

 _Il nettoya le rasoir dans le lavabo et reprit sa tâche de l'autre coté._

J: J'imagine qu'elles ne s'arrêtaient pas juste à les raser.

F: Monsieur Reese !

 _Dit Finch, soudain embarrassé par l'implication. Il se reprit puis lui dit en souriant._

F: A choisir entre la geisha et le disciple, j'espère Monsieur Reese, que vous me considérerez plus comme votre apprenti.

 _Il sentit la joue de John bouger, esquissant un sourire. Même si cette phrase était ambiguë, elle n'avait que d'autre but que de détendre l'atmosphère et de montrer à Reese que cela ne le gênait pas de le faire. Cependant, il arriva à la partie où son esprit allait finir par dévier lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que la moustache. Il allait passer prés des lèvres de John. Il déglutit péniblement. Repassa le rasoir sous l'eau chaude et vit John se pincer la lèvre pour lui faciliter l'accès._

F: Quand... quand j'ai eu mon accident qui m'a fait rester sur un fauteuil roulant, j'ai mis pratiquement un mois avant d'arriver à refaire certaines choses seul...

 _Lui avoua-t-il. John posa un regard tendre sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait son passé et surtout sa blessure. Il se rendit compte qu'Harold avait dû probablement être seul tout le long de sa convalescence, alors que lui était entouré. Finch ne dit plus rien et c'était à nouveau retenu de respirer, finissant consciencieusement son rasage._

F: Voila Monsieur Reese.

 _Il attrapa la serviette et lui frotta délicatement le visage afin de retirer ce qu'il restait de mousse et de poils. John voulu attraper la serviette et posa ses mains sur celles d'Harold. Ils se figèrent tous les deux et se fixèrent. L'informaticien n'y tenant plus, retira lentement ses mains, profitant quelques secondes de ce contact inespéré. John le remercia d'une voix étrangement faible._

F: Avec plaisir... Je vous en prie, à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter, même si vous trouvez ça pénible... je dois être une des seules personnes à pouvoir comprendre ce que vous ressentez.

 _Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Puis Finch retrouva l'usage de son cerveau._

F: Je vais vous laisser finir de vous préparer.

 _John sourit._

J: Finch, comment est ma coupe?

 _Reese s'avait pertinemment qu'il avait réussit à se coiffer mais cherchait à embarrasser encore plus son partenaire, histoire de le taquiner un peu et pour voir sa réaction, il devait bien l'avouer._

F: Vos cheveux sont toujours autant collés à votre tête, si vous voulez savoir.

 _John rit suivi par Harold qui sortit de la salle de bain. Puis il parla plus fort pour que John l'entende._

F: Oh Monsieur Reese, j'ai pris la liberté de prendre rendez-vous pour demain avec le docteur Campbell votre thérapeute.

J: Je suis vraiment obligé ?!

F: Ce sont les conseils du médecin hospitalier et de toute façon, votre chef de police ne vous reprendra pas sans l'avis médical des deux. Alors autant commencer le plus tôt possible et peut-être qu'elle vous aidera.

 _John allait une nouvelle fois, devoir parler avec cette femme. Une chance qu'il appréciait discuter avec elle et qu'il se sentait suffisamment en confiance. Harold lui, n'aimait pas trop cette femme. Parce que c'était la seule avec qui John était discret et n'avait jamais rien partagé de ses séances avec lui. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas une sorte d'attirance entre les deux._

 _Ils finirent par partir pour la station de métro. Une fois sur place, Harold se mit immédiatement sur ses ordinateurs alors que John s'assit près de lui. Il l'entendit tapoter frénétiquement sur le clavier et appuyer sur quelque chose._

F: Bonjour Miss Groves... Oui. Avez-vous reçu les fichiers que je vous ai envoyé ? ...parfait... contactez-moi lorsque vous y serez.

 _Puis plus rien. John compris qu'Harold avait donné un numéro à Root. Il se leva et tâtonna dans le métro à la recherche de son sac d'armement._

F: Qu'est-ce que vous faites Monsieur Reese?

J: Il faut que je m'occupe, vu que je ne suis d'aucune utilité.

 _Harold ferma les yeux, conscient de ce que devait ressentir son partenaire. Il se leva pour l'aider mais fut stoppé net par l'homme au costume, qui l'avait entendu se lever :_

J: Ca va Finch, je ne suis pas complètement handicapé!

F: Je cherche juste à vous aider.

J: Et bien, laissez tomber. Occupez-vous des numéros.

 _La tension dans la voix de John fit comprendre immédiatement à Harold qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il retourna à son ordinateur en jetant un œil de temps en temps à son associé._

 _John s'était mis en tête de nettoyer minutieusement son arsenal. Seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire. Il écoutait par moment les conversations de Finch, mais rien à faire il ruminait le fait de ne pas pouvoir les aider._

 _Les heures passaient inlassablement et John tournait en rond. C'était une mauvaise idée d'être venu là. Cet endroit et les paroles de Finch lui faisait sans cesse prendre conscience qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne puisse plus jamais les aider pour les numéros. Et ça le rendait malade. Bear sentit son désarroi et vint poser sa gueule sur sa cuisse. John le caressa._

J: Toi et moi, on est dans le même panier maintenant.

 _Harold se retourna et observa Reese._

F: Vous disiez ?

 _John soupira._

J: Rien. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

F: J'ai bientôt terminé.

J: Bien, j'aimerais rentrer.

F: Très bien Monsieur Reese, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

 _Harold avait bien senti le trouble de John mais n'avait rien dit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il espérait que sa séance avec la thérapeute demain allait lui apporter un peu de paix._

 **A suivre...**

 **Prochain chapitre: la séance avec Iris.**

 **AN 2: Tout ce qui concerne l' AVC est inspiré (hélas) de faits réels. Pour l'historique du rasage Japonais, ça sort de ma tête lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Bah voilà la suite. Merci à vous 3 pour vos commentaires. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **010101010101010101010101010**_

 _Après quelques jours, Finch accompagna John à sa deuxième séance de psychothérapie:_

 _Iris vit immédiatement que son patient semblait énervé._

I: Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui Monsieur Riley?

J: Aussi inutile qu'hier.

I: Etes-vous sorti un peu?

 _La psychologue chercha très vite à désamorcer la colère de John._

J: Pour faire quoi?

I: Monsieur Riley...

J: Arrêtez, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler John.

 _La psychologue sourit. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle connaissait le détective et plusieurs fois qu'elle l'avait eu en thérapie. Mais chaque fois, contre sa volonté. La première fois, c'était pour le faire sortir de son complexe du héro. Pendant un moment elle crut qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui. Alors elle avait pris ses distances en espaçant les séances. Puis elle avait compris très vite que ce n'était pas un homme dont il fallait s'éprendre. "Trop instable et mystérieux" avait-elle dit à sa meilleure amie. Même si ce côté dangereux et ténébreux l'attirait inexorablement, elle savait faire la part des choses et que tôt ou tard, si elle engageait quelque chose, il finirait par la détruire. Alors elle avait laissé tomber. Et cette fois, suite à son AVC, le commissariat avait demandé une thérapie afin d'essayer de remettre John sur pied. Puis elle avait reçu cet appel du meilleur ami de John, un certain professeur Whistler. Elle fut surprise d'entendre parler de lui, car l'homme au costume ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Elle se gardait ça sous le coude, il faudrait qu'il parle de lui._

I: Très bien John. J'aimerai que nous parlions de ce qui vous met en colère aujourd'hui.

J: Si je vous réponds "la même chose qu'hier" vous n'allez pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas?

I: Effectivement. Et hier, d'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez rien dit. Donc peut-être qu'aujourd'hui vous avez envie de m'en parler.

 _John soupira. Et lui dit finalement:_

J: Je ne supporte pas de me sentir inutile pendant que d'autres prennent des risques à ma place.

 _Iris sourit._

I: Je vois que votre complexe du héros est toujours là.

 _John souleva les épaules._

I: Mais moi, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond que ça.

J: Alors vous en savez plus que moi.

I: Est-ce que certaines choses ont complètement changé dans vos relations ? Depuis votre accident?

 _John se demandait si on apprenait aux psys durant leurs études à poser des questions absurdes. Mais Iris était plus maline que les autres et savait détecter les moindres signes chez l'homme au costume. Elle s'avança un peu plus de lui en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il le ressentait._

I: Ce n'est pas une question stupide John.

 _Ce dernier sourit et se demanda si elle lisait dans ses pensées._

I: Lorsqu'on subit un traumatisme qui nous handicape sévèrement, les gens autour de nous agissent différemment. Et parfois, cela peu peser. Alors c'est ce que je vous demande.

 _Reese était un peu coincé. Il avait envi de parler avec Iris parce qu'il savait qu'elle connaissait déjà des choses sur lui, qu'elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas flic. Mais il avait peur de trop en révéler._

J: Tout le monde est à mes soins et en même temps on me laisse de côté.

I: Et vous avez du mal à l'accepter.

J: Evidement, quelle question.

I: Ca n'en n'était pas une.

 _John se frotta le visage, fatigué de chercher à comprendre, de chercher à répondre en étant honnête tout en omettant des éléments qu'elle ne devait pas connaitre. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il était rongé de l'intérieur de savoir que ses amis risquaient leur vie pour sauver des numéros dont il était censé s'occuper lui ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire, que le travail que Finch lui avait donné l'avait sauvé de la mort et que maintenant il n'avait plus de but... à nouveau._

I: John, il est clair que vous fermez les yeux sur ce qu'il vous arrive. Et je parle au sens métaphorique comme au sens propre. Vos paupières ne se rouvriront pas tant que vous fermerez les yeux sur votre situation. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose, que soit, vous ne voyez pas, sans jeu de mot, soit vous n'acceptez pas encore une fois. Et tant qu'il en sera ainsi, vous n'évoluerez pas vers la guérison.

J: Et comment suis-je censé accepter de n'être qu'une loque? Hein? Dites-moi Iris.

I: Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la solution, vous le savez. Je ne suis là que pour vous faire vous poser les bonnes questions.

 _John se leva, attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur la seule touche qu'il sentait. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille._

J: J'ai terminé. Vous pouvez monter me chercher.

 _Il raccrocha._

J: Vous voyez, être obligé de dépendre de quelqu'un ne serait-ce que pour rentrer chez moi, ça, ça me rend malade. Je n'ai jamais été dépendant de quelqu'un, et là je n'ai pas le choix.

I: Alors acceptez le tel quel. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre à un moment donné. Parfois, on se tourne vers sa famille, parfois vers ses amis. Ne voyez pas cette aide comme des chaines que vous trainez derrière vous, mais plutôt comme une béquille sur laquelle vous appuyer le temps de vous remettre de vos blessures.

 _John se dirigea vers la porte et entendit les pas de Finch derrière. Il attrapa la poignée et dit avant de sortir:_

J: Je ne sais pas le faire.

 _John partit avec Finch en voiture en direction de l'appartement de l'ex agent._

H: Alors comment c'est passé cette séance Monsieur Reese.

J: Ca ne sert à rien. Je perds mon temps et le votre.

H: Vous savez, le corps réalise ce en quoi l'esprit croit. Le cerveau est bien plus complexe que nous le pensons.

J: Par pitié Finch, ne me servez pas ce ramassis de paroles bienveillantes qui ne font qu'accentuer mon inutilité.

H: Lorsque j'ai créé la machine, il m'a suffit de saisir des lignes de codes, d'algorithmes et des séries de nombres qui une fois assemblés entre elles, ont façonné un cerveau, différent du notre évidement. Nos synapses et nos neurones agissent de la même manière mais leurs complexités dépassent notre raisonnement et notre savoir. J'ai vu des choses qu'aucune machine ne pourra reproduire, et je sais que ce qui vous arrive n'est pas irrémédiable. Seulement, vous allez devoir accepter de comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive. Et pour ça, la psychothérapie me semble être un outil tout à fait approprié.

J: Vous voulez bien arrêter tous de vouloir me faire accepter !

 _John monta d'un ton_

J: Que j'accepte quoi bon sang? Regardez-moi Finch, dites-moi ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en étant comme ça ? Vous aider pour les numéros ? Pfff. A part nettoyer nos armes, je ne vois pas bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Continuer mon boulot de flic ? On ne me laissera jamais revenir, et même pas derrière un bureau. Alors laissez tomber votre discours, je n'y crois pas.

 _Harold se tût sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien quand John se braquait de cette façon. Il aida John à rentrer. Il tenta de lui enlever son manteau mais Reese eut un geste brusque pour l'éloigner de lui._

J: Arrêtez ça Harold!

 _Finch recula, surpris par l'agressivité de son partenaire._

H: Je ne cherche qu'à vous aider Monsieur Reese.

J: Et bien oubliez d'accord ?! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me traite comme un handicapé. Est-ce que je vous materne comme ça moi parce que vous avez un problème avec votre dos hein ? Non ! Alors arrêtez ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

 _Finch prit ses mots en plein cœur. C'était la toute première fois que son associé était aussi froid et blessant envers lui._

H: C'est ainsi que vous me voyez ? Comme un handicapé, comme une charge supplémentaire ?

 _John plissa les yeux et grimaça conscient des mots qui étaient sorti de sa bouche sans qu'il le souhaite._

H: Vous avez raison Monsieur Reese, un handicapé comme moi, n'a pas besoin d'aide, j'ai su me débrouiller seul, parce que j'étais seul et que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et pourtant, à de nombreuses reprises vous m'avez materné comme vous dites. Depuis que nous collaborons ensemble, vous êtes au petit soin pour moi, que vous le croyez ou non. J'étais loin de me douter de la vision que vous avez de moi...

J: Harold...

H: Non, John. Vous voulez vous débrouiller ? Soit. Vous savez un jour vous m'avez dit qu'il faudrait que je finisse par faire confiance à quelqu'un. Et je l'ai fait. Je vous renvoi aujourd'hui la balle: un jour John, il faudra bien que vous acceptiez que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous, comme vous vous le faites pour les autres. Mais, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas qu'un autre handicapé cherche à vous soutenir.

 _Il se dirigea vers la sortie, soulagé d'avoir sorti son venin. Il entendit John l'appeler, le ton de sa voix avait littéralement changé._

J: Finch, attendez !

F: Bonne soirée Monsieur Reese. Je vous conseille de contacter votre assurance afin de vous chercher une aide soignante pour vos taches quotidiennes, enfin cela ne me regarde pas finalement.

 _Il sortit rapidement, cherchant à éviter que John ne le retienne. Une fois derrière la porte il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements sourds de son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour avoir de tel propos envers celui qui était devenu si important. Il n'aurait jamais cru également que John puisse être aussi blessant. Soudain il entendit des bruits sourds dans l'appartement de son associé et il comprit très vite. John était en train d'envoyer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main contre les murs. Il ferma les yeux, la peine l'envahissait et il fallait qu'il parte d'ici et vite. Il n'était pas prêt de digérer les propos de Reese._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, John s'assit au bord de son lit, vidé par la journée et sa dispute avec Finch. Il se déshabilla et se coucha. Sur le dos, la main sous sa tête, il réfléchissait, rejouant sans cesse la scène de tout à l'heure dans sa tête. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait dit tout ça à Harold. Alors que jamais il ne l'avait considéré comme une charge. Au contraire, Finch était devenu sa bouffée d'oxygène. Il retournait ses phrases dans sa tête quand le sommeil finit par le prendre, il se mit à rêver:_

 _Harold attrapa comme tous les jours le rasoir et la mousse à raser. Il l'appliqua sur le visage de John mais celui-ci semblait de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui._

F: Tout va bien Monsieur Reese ? Vous semblez...

J: J'ai mal dormi

 _Mentit-il._

F: Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour dormir?

 _John soupira, ne supportant plus que ses moindres faits et gestes soient analysés et qu'on le traite comme un impotent. Il lui répondit d'un ton sec._

J: Non.

 _Harold ne se formalisa pas. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et passa sa main dans la nuque de John pour le maintenir et se donner un appui pour le raser. Il vit John retenir sa respiration pour la première fois depuis qu'il le rasait. Alors il s'arrêta, inquiet de l'attitude étrange de son ami. Il laissa sa main sur sa nuque._

F: Un problème ?

 _John attrapa le bras d'Harold._

J: Arrêtez.

 _Finch leva un sourcil mais pensa que John en avait marre de l'entendre. Alors il ne dit rien et retourna à son ouvrage mais John referma davantage sa prise sur son bras, lui retirant la main de sa nuque._

J: Stop. Arrêtez tout ça !

F: Je vous ai fait mal?

 _Le ton monta dans la voix de l'ex agent._

J: Non, ça suffit. Je ne veux plus de tout ça ! C'est compris ?

F: Monsieur Reese qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

J: J'en ai assez, vous comprenez ?

F: Evidement que je le comprends. Mais il faut...

J: Non ! Sortez d'ici ! Vous entendez !

 _Harold fut pris de panique, il n'avait jamais vu son partenaire dans cet état. Il posa le rasoir, pendant que John était en train de s'enlever toute la mousse à l'aide de la serviette qu'il avait. Il sortit de la salle de bain, Finch à ses trousses._

J: Partez.

 _Harold s'arrêta. John avait baissé le ton et semblait abattu. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction. Son cerveau tournait à vive allure, retraçant les événements pour chercher à quel moment tout avait basculé et surtout pourquoi._

F: Est-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu Monsieur Reese ? Peut-être pourrions nous en parler.

J: Non Finch. Fichez-le camp d'ici... ne me faites pas répéter encore une fois.

 _Harold était sous le choc, il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie et avant d'ouvrir la porte il dit:_

F: Bien. Appelez-moi quand ça ira mieux.

J: Ce n'est plus la peine de revenir.

F: Je vous demande pardon ?

J: Je ne veux plus vous voir, c'est clair ?

 _John se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il réalisa immédiatement que c'était un cauchemar. Il ne put se rendormir._

 _Une semaine passa sans que Finch ne donne de ses nouvelles. Reese avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider dans les gestes quotidiens._

Femme : Monsieur Riley ? C'est bien aujourd'hui que vous avez rendez-vous chez votre psychologue ?

J: Oui, hélas.

 _La jeune femme sourit._

F: Ah les hommes ! Vous savez Monsieur, c'est bien de savoir se faire aider. C'est un premier pas vers la guérison.

J: C'est ce que tout le monde me dit.

F: Moi, ça m'a aidé en tout cas, après mon divorce. Je souhaite que cela vous soit aussi bénéfique, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien... enfin je crois.

 _John rit. Phoebe avait du caractère et ne s'était pas laissé impressionné lorsque Reese était dans un mauvais jours. Elle passait du temps à discuter avec lui. Elle lui faisait beaucoup plus de bien que sa thérapie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix._

 **Bureau d'Iris.**

I: Bonjour John. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

J: Fatigué.

I: Encore ces cauchemars ?

J: Oui.

I: Vous ne voulez toujours pas me les raconter ?

J: Non.

I: Pourtant cela pourrait vous libérer, et vous arrêteriez peut être d'en faire.

 _John sembla réfléchir._

J: Je revis toujours une dispute mais chaque fois elle se passe différemment elle finit toujours de la même manière.

I: Avec qui ?

 _Iris vu l'hésitation de son vis à vis._

I: Votre petite amie ?

J: Je n'en n'ai pas.

I: Qui John ? Le professeur Whistler ?

 _John fronça les sourcils et se raidit. Comment connaissait-elle Harold ?_

J: Pardon ?

I: Votre meilleur ami. Celui qui appelait pour prendre vos rendez-vous. Comme il ne le fait plus, j'en déduis que c'est avec lui que vous avez eu cette dispute qui semble vous perturber.

 _John se détendit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Iris._

J: Oui... C'est avec lui.

I: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.

J: Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il me baby site une fois de plus...

I: Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? Vous n'aimez pas que l'on prenne soin de vous ?

 _Il rit._

J: Pour me rappeler que je ne suis plus bon à rien ?

I: C'est votre interprétation John. Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous n'acceptez pas que l'on vous aide ? C'est pourtant ce que vous, vous faites à longueur de journée, aider les autres, non ?

J: C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit aussi.

I: Vous voyez ?

J: Ce n'est pas exactement pareil.

I: Parce que c'est LUI ?

 _John ne répondit pas. Iris attendit patiemment, comprenant à la tension qui venait d'apparaitre sur le corps de son patient, qu'elle avait touché quelque chose._

J: C'est compliqué.

I: Expliquez-moi.

J: Je ne sais pas...

I: John. Libérez-vous. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie.

J: J'en suis conscient.

I: Je pense que nous avons touché quelque chose de sensible. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de parler de ces choses là. Et probablement encore plus pour vous.

J: Je crois que je ne sais même pas par où commencer, ni si moi, je sais de quoi vous parler.

I: Il est important pour vous n'est-ce pas?

 _Iris vit John devenir très sérieux. Son visage se fermer. "Définitivement un sujet sensible" ce dit-elle._

J: Il m'a sauvé la vie.

I: Vous vous sentez redevable envers lui ?

J: Je ne sais pas...

 _Il réfléchit_

J: Je ressens le besoin de le protéger peut-être.

I: Nous y revoilà. John... il faut arrêter avec ça. Vous ne pouvez pas protéger tout le monde. Est-ce qu'il a besoin de protection ?

J: Vous ne savez pas tout. Mais oui, il en a besoin et je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

I: Très bien. Admettons que ce que vous me dites soit vrai. Est-ce qu'il l'accepte.

J: Il n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

I: Bien. Et pourquoi vous êtes vous disputé ?

 _John sourit._

I: Qu'y a t il de drôle ?

J: Sans m'en rendre compte vous m'avez emmené là où vous vouliez. Et vous saviez déjà pourquoi.

 _Iris sourit à son tour._

I: C'est mon métier John. Alors même si je le sais, dites-moi pourquoi cette dispute.

 _John se frotta la nuque. Iris nota ce signe de malaise._

J: Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas supporté qu'il cherche à prendre soin de moi.

I: Vous ne me dites pas tout John.

J: Pourquoi avec vous, il y a toujours autre chose ?

I: Parce que c'est le cas.

 _John soupira, prit en flagrant délit. De toute façon maintenant il en avait trop dit, et il devait avouer que plus il en parlait plus il sentait un poids se libérer de sa poitrine._

J: Je préfère qu'il ne veuille plus me voir parce que j'aurai dit des choses blessantes que parce que je suis un poids pour lui.

I: Un poids ?

J: C'est quelqu'un qui a déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça sans que je ne rajoute mon propre lot...

I: Donc vous vous écartez volontairement de lui.

J: Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte immédiatement.

I: Vous êtes conscient que ce n'est pas une solution ? Que vous ne lui laisser pas le choix de prendre sa propre décision.

J: Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

 _Iris fronça les sourcils, cherchant à rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle._

I: Qu'il vous voit comment ?

 _John inspira._

J: Comme quelqu'un de faible.

 _La thérapeute comprit soudain._

I: John, vous avez des sentiments pour lui ?

J: Je croyais que vous saviez lire entre les lignes ?

 _Elle sourit en voyant sa lèvre esquisser un léger sourire._

I: Je pense surtout que ça vous libérerait de le dire.

J: Non.

I: Voilà pourquoi cela vous a touché plus que ce que vous ne pensiez. Vous acceptez plus facilement l'aide des autres, la mienne, celle de votre nouvelle aide soignante. Vous n'acceptez pas que Monsieur Whistler puisse s'occuper de vous parce que vous pensez qu'il ne vous verrait plus comme l'homme fort que vous voulez être pour lui.

 _La thérapeute marqua une pause et griffonna quelque chose sur son cahier pour la séance suivante._

I: Vous m'avez parlé de votre besoin de le protéger. Par conséquent, il vous a été plus facile de le sortir de votre vie que de savoir que vous ne serez plus celui que vous étiez.

J: Peut-être bien...

I: Est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été plus simple de lui en parler ?

J: Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre son amitié.

I: C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait en lui disant que vous ne vouliez plus le voir.

 _Il ne dit rien. Elle avait raison. Il y eut un long silence. Iris savait que la prochaine question allait peut-être le faire se refermer à nouveau._

I: John, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'être heureux ?

 _L'homme au costume s'enfonça d'avantage dans son fauteuil, comme submergé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Iris lui laissa le temps d'absorber ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque. Il paraissait épuisé et désemparé._

J: Je ne veux pas le perdre.

 _Iris eu un léger sourire de compassion. Même si elle savait que cela lui faisait du mal de réaliser tout cela, elle savait aussi que c'était salvateur._

 _L'ex agent prit conscience qu'en devenant aveugle il ne pourrait plus protéger Harold et ainsi, il se retrouvait dans la possibilité qu'on lui enlève Finch sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Alors c'était plus simple de s'éloigner de lui, de ne pas avoir à savoir, de ne pas se sentir coupable de ne rien avoir pu faire. Comme Jessica... Il reproduisait ce qu'il avait fait avec Jessica et où cela l'avait-il mené ?_

I: John, nous mourrons tous un jour ou l'autre, et nous finissons tout seul aussi. Mais s'interdire d'être heureux, pour ne pas à être malheureux plus tard, ce n'est pas vivre.

 _La séance se termina, laissant John dans un brouillard de réflexion et de peine qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Tout cela l'avait complètement chamboulé, il s'en rendait compte maintenant._

 _Alors, peut-être que demain, il rectifierait certains événements, peut-être bien ou peut-être pas..._

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Avant dernier chapitre. Un grand merci à Val81, Daniella et bien sûr isatis2013 (j'ai hésité à mettre une cravate à John!lol Mais j'ai opté pour autre chose, je te laisse ce plaisir)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 _ **010101010101010101010101**_

 _Harold Finch était penché une énième fois sur son ordinateur, saisissant des lignes de code que lui seul comprenait. Voilà maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de John. Deux longues semaines où il avait du mal à dormir. 336 heures à repenser à cette dispute, à ces mots glacials sortant de la bouche de son partenaire, des mots que lui, avait aussi eu._

 _Il avait respecté le désir de John de ne plus avoir d'aide et de ne plus le voir. Mais il l'admettait que cela devenait de la torture. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas chercher à savoir comment il allait, de ne pas reprendre contact, quelque part par fierté aussi mais aujourd'hui était un jour plus difficile que les autres._

 _Il pivota sur sa chaise, observant le sous terrain dans lequel il était pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Et prit par une angoisse violente il pirata l'agenda électronique du Docteur Iris Campbell._

"google Agenda ‹ calendar-notification:

Date jeu. 15 novembre 2015 14:00 - 15:00 : J. Riley"

 _Il regarda sa montre: 14h12. Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa son manteau et fonça à sa voiture._

 **Bureau du Docteur Campbell.**

I: Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas décidé à reprendre contact?

J: Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à l'affronter.

I: Pourquoi l'affronter John? N'oubliez pas que la communication est la meilleure façon de régler les conflits. A moins que vous ne vouliez encore vous confronter à lui?

J: Evidement que non. Vous ne pouvez pas, pour une fois, me dire clairement ce que je dois faire ou dire?

 _Iris sourit._

I: Ce doit être vos mots et pas les miens.

 _John sourit à son tour._

J: Je savais que vous alliez me dire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé.

I: En effet, mais en revanche, cela fait quatre séances que je vous conseille de le contacter et ça, vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait.

 _John se passa la main sur son visage._

J: Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit sacrément m'en vouloir.

I: Et il aurait raison.

J: Merci pour vos encouragements et votre soutien, vraiment.

I: Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas là pour vous dire ce que vous avez envie d'entendre.

 _La psychologue regarda sa montre. Posa son stylo._

J: La séance est terminée je suppose?

I: Comment savez-vous?

J: Je vous ai entendu poser votre stylo et vous frotter les mains contre votre jupe. Vous faites toujours ça en fin de session.

 _Iris se leva, ainsi que John, elle l'accompagna devant la porte._

I: Bravo. Je vois que vous progressez, c'est un bon début. On se revoit après demain.

J: Il semblerait oui.

 _Iris ouvrit la porte et vis Phoebe, l'aide soignante de John._

I: Je vous le rends.

 _Harold redressa la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'accélérait. Il était en face, sous la porte cochère, profitant de l'ombre pour se camoufler. Il observait la scène au ralenti. Il vit d'abord Iris, une jeune et belle femme rousse. Il l'entendit:_

I: Je vous le rends.

 _Et puis John apparu. Finch s'arrêta de respirer, prit par l'émotion. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il fut surpris par le changement physique de son partenaire. Il avait le visage marqué par la fatigue, mais surtout il portait une barbe et adieu les beaux costumes. John portait un polo noir, bien sûr toujours autant ouvert que ses chemises, et un jean délavé. Le cœur d'Harold s'emballa à nouveau et manqua de sortir de sa poitrine quand il entendit la voix de Reese qui s'adressait à Phoebe._

P: Ca c'est bien passé Monsieur?

J: Comme d'habitude. Je préfère largement devoir parler devant une bonne bière, que d'avoir à payer pour m'assoir et me faire torturer l'esprit.

 _Finch entendit la jeune femme rire et le duo disparut dans la rue. Il rentra penaud au sous-terrain. Ne sachant pas si avoir vu John lui avait fait du bien, ou plus de mal. Probablement la dernière option. Il s'installa à nouveau devant son ordinateur. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? A êtres de parfaits étrangers? L'informaticien sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule._

R: Harry, ça va? Vous avez l'air... absent.

 _Finch se remit à pianoter sur son clavier cherchant à se reprendre. Mais Root n'était pas dupe._

F: Comment c'est passé votre investigation, mademoiselle Groves?

R: Cette femme pense que les post-it sont devenus des tapisseries à la mode! Elle en a plein les murs. J'ai photographié tout ça pour nous faire gagner du temps.

 _Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à Finch._

R: Tenez. J'espère qu'on pourra en tirer quelque chose.

 _Elle laissa l'informaticien extraire les images de l'appareil pendant qu'elle observait le visage de son ami. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle le voyait s'assombrir. Elle savait que lui et le grand ténébreux s'étaient froissés, il avait fini par lui raconter leur dispute._

R: Harold, vous devriez allez le voir.

F: Je sais que ces notions sont un peu abstraites pour vous Mademoiselle Groves mais je respecte la décision de John. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, je préfèrerai clore cette discussion, nous avons autre chose à faire.

R: Il vous faudra bien finir par en parler. Regardez-vous. Depuis cette histoire vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous même.

 _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

R: Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de John. Vous êtes deux imbéciles.

 _Finch se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui de Root._

F: Je sais ce que vous cherché à faire Root. Et je vous en remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin que vous me remontiez le moral.

R: Vous vous rendez malade en allant l'observer chez sa thérapeute au lieu d'aller directement parler avec lui.

 _Finch se mit immédiatement sur la défensive._

F: Comment le savez-vous?! Vous m'espionnez maintenant Mademoiselle Groves?

R: Non, Harry, vous aviez laissé la page de l'agenda du docteur ouverte. Pour quelqu'un qui respecte la vie privée des autres je vous trouve un peu...

 _Finch la coupa._

F: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ecoutez, je vous en prie, je ne veux plus en parler.

 _Root soupira, malheureuse de voir son ami dans cet état là._

R: Très bien. Mais laissez-moi juste vous dire, que vous commettez une erreur en laissant cette histoire entre vous deux se gangrener.

 _Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en appelant Bear:_

R: Je vais le sortir un peu.

 _Finch ne dit rien mais soupira, furieux contre lui, d'avoir cédé à sa pulsion et d'avoir brisé une des valeurs auquel il tenait le plus: le respect de la vie privée._

 _De son côté John finissait son repas quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il était maintenant 20h. Il se leva et attrapa son SIG, mit sa main sur la poignée et demanda qui était là._

R: J'ai une surprise pour toi!

 _Bear sentant son autre maitre derrière la porte jappa. John sourit, en reconnaissant Bear et la voix de Root. Il rangea son arme et ouvrit la porte. Le chien lui sauta immédiatement dessus, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Root rentra et ferma la porte derrière elle._

J: Hey toi! Mais oui mon gros, toi aussi tu m'a manqué.

 _Root le regarda._

R: Et bien, tu as décidé de jouer un remake de Robinson Crusoé? Sympa la barbe.

J: Bonjour à toi aussi Root.

 _Elle sourit._

R: Salut John, contente de te voir.

J: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

R: Quel accueil dis-donc! Une amie ne peut pas passer dire bonjour à un autre ami? Bon en fait, c'est Bear qui voulait te voir, j'avoue.

 _John se redressa et demanda à Bear de se calmer. Il sourit, content malgré tout que quelqu'un vienne le voir._

J: Si tu veux un café, c'est quelque part par là, fait comme chez toi.

 _Root se dirigea vers la machine à café et se prépara une tasse._

R: Je t'en fais un?

J: Tant que tu as la main dessus, vas-y.

 _John s'avança prudemment et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il sentit. Root suivit ses pas du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air de s'être accommodé à son handicap._

R: Comment tu vas?

 _Lui dit elle d'une voix douce, cherchant à ne pas le brusquer. John souleva les épaules._

J: Comme tu peux le voir, ça va. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait de l'évolution mais bon, je m'adapte. Et toi?

 _John mourrait d'envie de lui demander comment allait Finch mais se mordit la langue pour ne pas le faire._

R: J'espérais que tu reviennes pour prendre des congés mais je vais devoir attendre encore on dirait.

 _Elle posa la tasse devant John et s'assit en face de lui. Observant sa réaction. Mais John resta de marbre. Il attrapa sa tasse et commença à boire son café. Devant l'air impassible de l'ex-agent, Root tenta quelque chose._

R: Il est dans un piteux état John.

 _La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. L'homme au costume posa sa tasse et se figea. Root sourit, heureuse de voir le changement d'attitude de John._

J: Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

R: Parce que tu meurs d'envie de me demander comment il va!

 _Il ne put le réfuter alors il préféra ne rien dire. Qui ne dit mot consent._

J: Si tu es venu pour me faire la morale, tu peux repartir, j'en ai déjà assez avec ma psy.

R: Il est venu te voir cet après-midi.

 _Root espérait qu'en lançant cela elle aurait une autre réaction de la part de l'ex-agent. Mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait. Le visage de John se referma et des traits de colère apparurent._

J: Où?!

R: Chez ta psy.

 _Il se leva._

J: Comment savait-il que j'avais rendez-vous? Non, laisse tomber. Evidement, il a dû pirater son calendrier.

R: John, il avait besoin de te voir.

J: Et pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit? Il est venu tu dis, mais il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole, il aurait pu me faire savoir qu'il était là.

 _John se mit soudain à rire jaune._

J: Evidement, il ne voulait pas que je sache qu'il était là! C'est bien Finch ça...

 _Root craignait maintenant d'avoir empiré les choses. Au départ, elle était venue pour tenter de raisonner John, qui parfois, était plus réceptif qu'Harold. Mais elle se trompait. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre._

R: Il ne sait pas comment faire pour renouer le contact avec toi John. Tu devrais le voir, il ne dort plus, il est d'une humeur massacrante à longueur de temps, non pas qu'il ait un jour été très joyeux mais, je veux dire, ce n'est plus le même.

J: Dis-lui, que pour commencer, si il veut me parler, qu'il fasse autre chose que m'espionner!

R: John, s'il te plait, j'essaye de vous faire comprendre à toi comme à lui que ce que vous vous faites vivre n'est pas possible! Il est aussi malheureux que toi.

 _Elle vit le corps de John se tendre._

J: Qui te dit que je suis malheureux?

 _Il se dirigea vers la porte, siffla Bear, ouvrit:_

J: Va-t-en s'il te plait. Merci d'être passé avec Bear. Je suis content de l'avoir vu.

 _Root posa sa tasse, un peu en colère qu'il la jette ainsi. Elle attrapa la laisse du chien et sortit sans un mot. John referma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Il serra les poings._

 _De son côté Root retourna à la station de métro furax. Elle entra et libera Bear. Harold s'aperçut immédiatement de l'état de son amie._

F: Vous en avez mis du temps. Il y a eu un soucis avec Bear?

 _Elle secoua la tête et retira sa veste en cuir._

R: Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi têtues l'une que l'autre! Vous êtes des catastrophes. Et moi qui trouvait que Sameen avait un caractère de chien...

 _Elle se tourna vers Bear._

R: Toi c'est pas pareil... Mais là!

 _Harold paniqua soudain, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire._

F: Qu'avez-vous fait Mademoiselle Groves?!

R: Vous aviez raison Harold! Je ne me mêlerai plus jamais de vos affaires. C'est juste incroyable...

 _Elle se dirigea vers le métro pour aller récupérer des armes. Harold se leva et la suivit, inquiet du comportement de Root._

F: Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état?

 _Soudain, l'informaticien compris._

F: Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allé voir Monsieur Reese?!

R: La prochaine fois que j'ai envie de vous aider vous et lui, Harold, rappelez-moi de me tirer une balle dans le genou ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

F: Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela! Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous préoccuper.. que lui avez-vous dit?

 _Root mit un pistolet à l'arrière de son pantalon mais ne répondit pas. Finch lui attrapa le bras._

F: Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit Root?

 _Finch paraissait complètement paniqué._

R: La vérité Harry! Que vous n'étiez plus vous-même depuis et que vous êtes allé le voir cet après-midi.

F: Non Mademoiselle Groves! Mais pourquoi avez-vous parlé de ça... Bonté divine, il doit encore plus me haïr après ça. Je vous avais dit de vous occuper de vos affaires! Comprendrez-vous seulement un jour le respect?

 _Root referma violement la grille du casier de son arsenal, fatiguée et en colère de l'attitude de ses deux amis._

R: Vous êtes injuste Harold! Il a peut-être raison finalement de vous avoir envoyé balader.

 _Elle leva les bras en l'air_

R: Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien compris la leçon. Je n'interviendrais plus, débrouillez-vous. Restez malheureux tous les deux, ce n'est plus mon problème.

 _Elle passa à côté de lui en lui bousculant légèrement l'épaule._

R: Je vais m'occuper de notre numéro.

 _Elle disparu telle une tornade, laissant Finch sans voix._

 _Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire: réparer l'erreur de Root. Sachant qu'il faudrait qu'il répare la sienne peut-être avant. Il repartit chez John. Réfléchissant tout le long du trajet à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire._

 _Une fois devant la porte, il se demanda finalement pourquoi il était venu. John devait être dans une rage noire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Harold n'était pas homme à se laisser envahir par la peur._

 _John ouvrit la porte. Finch avait l'impression que son partenaire avait deviné que c'était lui._

J: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?

F: John.

 _Reese changea immédiatement de figure. Il referma d'avantage son visage._

F: Je peux entrer? Il faut que nous parlions.

J: Je suppose qu'elle vient de vous dire qu'elle est passée.

F: Effectivement. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su qu'elle venait vers vous, je l'en aurai empêché.

J: Pourquoi? Elle au moins, elle a le mérite de me dire ce qu'elle pense.

Harold resta dans le salon, droit comme un i, cherchant quoi dire, où se mettre. John s'éclipsa pour lui faire un thé.

J: Asseyez-vous, ça ne me rendra pas plus énervé que je ne le suis déjà.

 _Finch hésita à repartir. Puis il s'installa finalement sur le sofa, espérant que l'agressivité de son associé finisse par retomber._

 _John avança prudemment avec la tasse de thé. Harold se leva immédiatement et fit un pas pour venir à sa rencontre mais se ravisa dans la seconde. Se souvenant du sujet de leur dispute et ne voulant pas que John se rebiffe, il se rassit et le laissa faire. Reese avait entendu la manœuvre. Il se baissa et posa la tasse sur la table du salon. Il s'assit. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant une minute. John posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Harold attrapa sa tasse et chercha quoi dire._

F: Comment se passent vos séances?

 _John répondit du tac au tac:_

J: Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous m'espionnez.

 _Finch ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il pose cette question là. Il reposa la tasse sur la table et se leva._

F: C'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais jamais dû venir et...

 _Il fut coupé par la voix soudain plus détendue de John._

J: Asseyez-vous Finch. Votre thé va finir par être froid.

 _Harold sembla hésiter et John le ressentit._

J: S'il vous plait.

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il décide de se rassoir au bord du canapé. Il rattrapa sa tasse en évitant de regarder son partenaire._

F: Je suis désolé John pour cette après-midi ainsi que pour Mademoiselle Groves.

J: Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas fait comprendre que vous étiez là?

F: Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je vous suivais.

J: Alors m'espionner c'est mieux?

F: Bien sûr que non, Monsieur Reese.

 _John nota le retour à son nom de famille. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus le langage corporel de son associé, il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention aux intonations et aux mots de Finch._

J: Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait?

 _Harold soupira et regarda ses chaussures qui semblaient tout à coup fascinantes._

F: J'avais besoin de savoir comment vous alliez.

 _John ne dit rien, ressentant dans sa voix la lassitude et la résignation._

J: Vous auriez dû appeler Finch.

 _Il laissait la porte ouverte à la discussion, lui montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. Harold redressa la tête et observa l'ex-agent._

F: Pour vous dire quoi?

J: "Salut John, ça va?" Ca aurait été un bon début non?

F: Vous ne vouliez plus que je m'inquiète pour vous, c'était pourtant clair la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés.

 _John grimaça. Il n'avait pas tord. Reese se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Iris, de communiquer d'avantage et de parler à cœur ouvert. Harold s'aperçut du changement de position du corps de l'homme au costume. Il était plus fermé, plus tendu._

J: Je suis désolé Finch. Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire tout ça.

F: Dites-moi la vérité Monsieur Reese, me voyez-vous comme une charge?

 _Harold se tendit à son tour craignant la réponse._

J: Bien sur que non! Mais... je ressens l'envie de vous protéger, vous comprenez?

 _L'informaticien fronça les sourcils._

F: Donc, parce que vous me voyez comme quelqu'un de diminué et par conséquent fragile...

 _John se pinça l'arrête du nez, cherchant le courage de lui avouer la vrai raison._

J: C'est plus compliqué que ça.

 _Harold commençait à perdre patience et surtout n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il se leva à nouveau et John l'entendit, il se leva à son tour pour lui barrer le passage._

F: C'est très clair pourtant Monsieur Reese. Et je n'aurais jamais cru l'entendre de votre part.

J: Vous ne comprenez pas Harold... C'est juste que j'ai peur de vous perdre.

 _Demi bombe lancée. L'ex agent attendit une réaction de la part de Finch mais le silence commença à l'inquiéter. De son côté l'ex reclus cherchait à comprendre, enfin, à être sûr d'avoir bien compris._

F: Pourquoi?

J: Finch...

 _John se frotta la barbe. Bon sang qu'Harold pouvait être obtus parfois. Aujourd'hui qu'il lui aurait fallu savoir lire entre les lignes, l'ex agent n'arrivait pas à le lui faire entendre._

J: Vous êtes pour moi bien plus qu'un simple ami... mon état m'empêche de veiller sur vous et j'ai peur de vous perdre.

 _Peut-être qu'en lui répétant il finirait par comprendre. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le silence, semblant n'entendre que les battements rapides de son cœur. Si Finch n'acceptait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, cette fois-ci, il perdrait définitivement l'amitié de son associé. Ce dernier restait médusé. Tout était limpide maintenant. Les taquineries quand il le rasait, sa façon de se comporter, et surtout la dispute. John ne supportait pas que celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger, ne le soit plus. Et surtout qu'il puisse le voir diminué. Mais ce comportement il ne l'aurait jamais eu avec les autres, seulement avec lui, parce que ses sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes. John le sortit de sa réflexion._

J: Harold, là, ce serait le bon moment pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Je ne peux pas voir votre réaction et croyez-moi c'est un peu...angoissant.

 _Finch ne réussit pas à sortir un mot. Il s'avança, attrapa la main de son partenaire et la lui posa sur son visage et surtout sur sa joue, pour qu'il sente qu'il était en train de sourire. John porta son autre main sur le visage d'Harold, caressant du bout de ses doigts les contours de ses joues, puis de ses lèvres._

F: Ai-je bien compris Monsieur Reese?

J: Je ne sais pas Harold, qu'avez-vous compris au juste?

 _L'informaticien n'hésita plus et posa ses lèvres contre celle de l'homme en face de lui._

 _John se pencha immédiatement pour faciliter l'accès à Finch. Ce dernier prit son visage en coupe pendant que l'homme au costume plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire._

 _Harold fut surpris par la douceur de la barbe de John. Il chercha à approfondir le baiser et joua avec les lèvres de son partenaire, les faisant s'enflammer rapidement. Mais John l'arrêta avec douceur, cherchant à reprendre son souffle._

J: Harold, doucement...

 _Finch sentit ses joues s'empourprer._

F: Excusez-moi... je...

 _John sourit._

J: C'est rien... Finch?

F: Oui?

J: Je suis désolé de tout ça.

F: Je devrais plutôt vous remercier.

J: Root avait raison, vous êtes à côté de vos pompes.

 _Finch rit et John adorait ça, même si c'était rare. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, cette fois plus passionnément, en se collant d'avantage contre lui. Il se détacha pour lui dévorer le cou._

F: Sans cette dispute, tout ça ne serait probablement jamais arrivé...

J: Surement...

 _Soudain le portable de Finch sonna, le faisant sursauter._

F: Oh seigneur Root! Je l'ai oublié.

 _Il fouilla énergiquement dans ses poches, attrapa le téléphone et décrocha en tournant le dos à John. Celui-ci ne désirant pas se soustraire au contact de Finch, se colla derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le cou._

F: Oui Root, je vous écoute.

R: Christina est partie il y a une demi heure et je l'ai perdu. Il faudrait que vous me donniez sa position.

 _Finch ne répondit pas._

R: Harold? Vous m'entendez?

 _L'informaticien ne pouvait pas répondre, John avait décidé de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il finit par retrouver ses esprits et repoussa vivement son assaillant._

F: Oui, oui, je suis là.

R: Tout va bien? Vous avez l'air essoufflé?

F: Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir...

 _Root souleva un sourcil._

R: Si vous le dites! Bon trouvez-moi où elle a disparu et rappelez-moi.

F: Très bien.

 _Il raccrocha. John en profita pour retourner à l'assaut. Mais cette fois-ci Finch ne se laissa pas faire._

F: S'il vous plait John... Mademoiselle Groves travaille sur un numéro et elle a besoin de moi.

 _John grogna._

J: Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser mon ordinateur?

 _Finch rajusta son costume et se recoiffa._

F: Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible pour ce que j'ai à faire. Je suis désolé John, je vais devoir vous laisser.

 _John raccompagna son partenaire à la porte mais le coinça contre cette dernière en l'embrassant._

J: Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à vous laisser partir.

F: Je vous appelle dès que nous en avons fini.

 _John s'écarta pour ouvrir la porte._

J: Merci d'être venu Finch.

 _L'informaticien sourit._

F: A plus tard.

 _John referma la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les choses n'allaient pas si mal finalement. Demain, il aurai de quoi alimenter la séance avec sa thérapeute._

 **TBC.**

 **Il ne reste qu'un tout petit chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Et voilà, suite et fin de cette fic. Merci à celles qui ont bien voulu mes laisser un commentaire, c'est très appréciable, n'hésitez pas à continuer ;)**

 **J'espère que la fin vous satisfera. Bonne lecture.**

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

John était en train d'errer dans son appartement, cherchant à se calmer suite à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harold. Il avait cependant peur que Finch change d'avis une fois sorti de chez lui. Il se demanda si il allait revenir. Il se frotta le visage et s'aperçu à quel point sa barbe était longue. Il décida alors d'y faire quelque chose quand la sonnette retentit. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la porte et demanda:

-"Qui c'est?"

Il entendit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut immédiatement

-"Tu comptes me laisser croupir sur le pas de la porte John?"

Il ouvrit en souriant. Zoé Morgan se tenait devant lui. Elle l'observait. Elle passa à côté de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

-"Zoé".

La saluat-il.

-" Sympa ton nouveau look "homme des cavernes"."

John sourit.

-"Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?"

-"Une amie, ne peut-elle pas venir prendre des nouvelles de son ami?

Dit-elle de façon très suggestive. Zoé posa son sac sur le canapé et retira son manteau. Elle se dirigea vers le bar en cherchant une bouteille.

Reese entendit la jeune femme fouiller chez lui.

-"Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi! "

Pendant ce temps Finch était avec Root en train de ranger ses affaires pour repartir chez John. Root l'observa quelques minutes.

-" Vous êtes bien pressé? Un autre numéro?"

Finch ne dit rien sachant qu'il se trahirait à la seconde où il ouvrirait la bouche. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de la hackeuse.

-"vous vous êtes réconciliés c'est ça?"

Harold se redressa et fixa Root. Cette dernier afficha un large sourire:

-" Oh Harold, enfin!"

Elle s'avança spontanément vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-"Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Vous méritez d'être heureux. Bon, je n'aurais peut-être pas choisit votre gorille mais ma foi... c'est quelqu'un de bien."

Harold ne sut pas trop quoi lui répondre.

-" Et bien...merci. Je dois avouer que sans votre intervention inappropriée peut-être que je ne serais pas allé le voir. "

Root souleva les épaules.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Harry, je suis une grande romantique."

Harold attrapa son manteau et sa sacoche.

-"Ne touchez à rien pendant mon absence je vous prie, Miss Groves"

-"Mais oui! Allez zou, allez rejoindre votre grand ténébreux. Faites lui un bisou pour moi."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Harold secoua la tête et soupira. Elle l'exaspérait parfois. Il fonça chez John.

Une fois devant la porte, son cœur s'accéléra. Il sonna. Il entendit des pas, mais pas la démarche de son partenaire. Il fronça les sourcils. La porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Zoé Morgan tenant un verre de whisky à la main. Elle lui sourit.

-"Tiens, bonjour Harold. Quelle surprise."

Elle se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Finch ne sut pas trop si il devait rentrer ou pas. Que faisait-elle là, visiblement très à l'aise.

-"Mademoiselle Morgan"

La salua-t-il. Puis il entendit la voix de John.

-" Bon tu ramènes ton joli petit fessier? Il ne va pas tarder à arriver alors active-toi sinon on n'aura pas le temps!"

Harold se figea. Il regarda Zoé, cherchant un indice dans son attitude. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-" Quelle impatience!"

Ni une, ni deux Harold se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, le cœur serré. Comment John pouvait il lui faire ça après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. A quoi pouvait-il bien jouer? Alors qu'il attrapa la poignée de la porte, il entendit Zoé l'interpeller.

-"Attendez Harold..."

Il ouvrit vite la porte et sortit, en colère d'avoir cru un instant que John avait pu être sérieux. Non, au lieu de ça, il s'était empressé de coucher à nouveau avec cette Zoé. Finch se retrouva dehors et marcha vers chez lui, quand il entendit cette femme l'appeler. Il accéléra le pas mais elle se retrouva rapidement derrière lui.

-"Harold bon sang attendez! Avec ces foutus talons je n'arrive pas à vous suivre!"

-" Vous avez sans doute bien mieux à faire Miss Morgan qu'à me suivre. Allez retrouver Monsieur Reese."

Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le faire s'arrêter.

-" Arrêtez-vous! Je ne vais pas traverser la ville je vous préviens!"

-" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

Il la regarda furieux, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Finch en revanche fronça les sourcils. En plus d'avoir ruiné sa soirée, elle se moquait de lui. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour.

-"Vous êtes trop mignon."

-" Je vous demande pardon?"

-" John m'a tout raconté sur vous deux. Et là, je suis sûre que vous avez cru que lui et moi on était en train de prendre du bon temps? N'est-ce pas?"

Harold réfléchit à vive allure, cherchant une explication au comportement étrange de Zoé.

-"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez Mademoiselle Morgan, et je crois que de toute façon cela ne vous regarde pas."

-"Ne soyez pas si condescendant Harold. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble avec John. Et même si cela m'a déçu de savoir que je ne pourrais plus me servir de mon John, je suis contente pour vous."

Finch secoua la tête.

-"Où voulez vous en venir?"

-" Pour votre information, oui, je suis venu pour demander les services de John, mais il m'a envoyé balader. C'est bien le premier d'ailleurs... et il m'a tout raconté."

-"Pourtant quand je suis arrivé, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu"

-" Quand je suis arrivée il voulait se raser pour se faire tout beau pour vous. Cette barbe... une horreur, j'espère que vous lui avez dit?! Enfin bref, il m'a demandé de l'aide et j'allais commencer à le raser quand vous êtes arrivé."

-" ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu"

-" Vous savez comment est John? Et avec moi, maintenant que nous nous connaissons...comment dire? Bibliquement, il se permet de me parler plus librement. Je vous en prie Harold, il va être fou de rage et franchement, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. A moins que vous ne me proposiez un plan à 3?"

Lui dit-elle en plaisantant. Finch sourit timidement.

-" Je crains, Mademoiselle Morgan, de ne pas être ce genre d'homme"

-"Je plaisantais Harold. Bon on y retourne? John, doit tourner comme un lion en cage, il vous a entendu partir."

Zoé passa son bras sous celui de Finch et ils retournèrent au loft. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte John se précipita vers eux, cherchant à tâtons où était son partenaire. Il avait très vite compris ce que l'informaticien avait du croire. Finch se rapprocha pour qu'il le sente. John l'attrapa immédiatement et le serra contre lui.

-"Bon sang Finch, vous m'avez fait paniquer".

-"Je suis désolé Monsieur Reese."

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Vous en êtes encore au nom de famille après tout ça? Vous n'êtes pas croyable. Bon les garçons, les retrouvailles et autres démonstrations sentimentales, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je vous laisse. Désolée John pour ta barbe, mais je suis sure qu'Harold se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi, n'est-ce pas?"

Finch se détacha de son compagnon pour raccompagner Zoé vers la sortie. Il la remercia et referma la porte. Il déposa son manteau et se rapprocha de Reese, attrapant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

-"Je suis désolé John...Mais j'ai cru..."

Il le coupa:

-"Je sais. Mais vous pensez réellement que je pourrais être capable de chasser deux lièvres à la fois?"

-"Il est des situations où l'on ne contrôle pas tout... et ma jalousie a pris le pas sur ce qui n'aurait pas du exister. Bien sur que je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ce genre là... je me surprends moi-même..."

John sourit à pleine dent.

-" Intéressant...Vous êtes donc jaloux."

-"Je le découvre..."

-"Allez avouez-le, ça vous a rendu dingue?!"

-"N'exagérez pas non plus John!"

Reese se pencha et posa son visage dans le cou de son partenaire qui frissonna immédiatement à ce contact.

-"Vous ne savez pas me résister, je le sais"

-"seriez-vous d'humeur prétentieuse? Il me semble, d'après mademoiselle Morgan, que vous n'en meniez pas large il y a quelques instants."

-"Touché"

Sourit John. Il se détacha de son partenaire et parcourut de ses doigts son visage, cherchant à retranscrire dans sa tête l'expression de Finch. Il sentit le léger sourire qu'arborait l'informaticien qui profita que John ne pouvait pas le voir pour détailler son visage, chaque trait, chaque façon qu'il avait de sourire. Mais il se rendit compte que le regard bleu de John lui manquait éperdument. Ce regard qui était si expressif, parfois même terrifiant. Reese sentit le sourire de Finch disparaitre. Il fronça les sourcils.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Harold chercha à se reprendre très vite.

-" Rien...voulez-vous que je m'occupe de cette affreuse barbe?"

Par reflexe l'ex-agent se passa la main sur ses joues et son menton, sentant l'épaisseur de poils.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça?"

-"Allons Monsieur Reese..."

Il fût coupé immédiatement par son compagnon.

-"Monsieur Reese?"

Harold sourit.

-" John. Même si je reconnais, qu'une petite barbe de deux jours vous donne un côté sauvage que je n'aurais pas cru apprécier...ceci..."

Il passa sa main sur son visage avec une extrême douceur.

-"en revanche, pourrait-être un tue l'amour"

John souleva un sourcil et eu un sourire en coin.

-"Hum, nous en sommes à l'amour déjà Finch?"

Harold rougit violement, heureux que son partenaire ne le voit pas.

-"Allez, allons nous occupez de ça"

John rit sachant très bien qu'il venait de mettre dans l'embarra son patron. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain, et comme les fois précédentes, Harold entreprit le rasage de Reese. Cela se passa dans le silence le plus total. L'ex agent se concentra sur les gestes de son partenaire, ressentant les mêmes émotions que lors des premières fois.

-" Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai congédié la dernière fois que vous avez fait ça?"

Finch s'arrêta pour l'écouter.

-"Dites-moi"

-"Vous me perturbez quand vous faites ça."

Lui admit-il franchement. Harold déglutit, il n'était pas le seul que ce contact chamboulait. Il releva le menton de Reese pour finir par son cou. Le passage délicat du rasoir sur sa peau le fit tressaillir. Finch s'appliqua à la tache avec une lenteur presque insoutenable et profita que John ne puisse pas parler pour lui dire:

-"Et vous avez cru que vous étiez le seul à ressentir ça, et qu'il m'était impossible d'éprouver quelque chose pour vous. Alors c'était plus simple de me tenir à l'écart."

-"Oui."

-" C'était une erreur John. Mais je comprends... voilà, c'est terminé."

Il attrapa la serviette humide et chaude pour la placer sur le visage de l'ex agent et le soulager de l'irritation du rasoir. John se leva et passa immédiatement ses mains sous le gilet de son partenaire pour l'attirer contre lui.

-"C'est mieux comme ça?"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il fit reculer lentement Harold pour le coincer contre le mur de la salle de bain et pouvoir se coller sans retenu contre lui. L'informaticien gémit sous les sensations que faisait naitre John. Ce dernier s'arrêta net pensant qu'il venait de faire mal au dos de Finch.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-" je vous ai fait mal? votre dos?"

L'homme à lunettes sourit. Il attrapa le visage de John:

-"Ne vous en faites pas pour mon dos... en revanche, peut-être pourrions-nous continuer... cette activité dans un endroit plus... adéquate?"

L'ex agent rit de bon cœur.

-"Désolé..."

Il l'entraina dans sa chambre pour reprendre là où ils avaient commencé.

Après une bonne heure d'activité physique, Finch se rhabilla. John l'entendit.

-" Tu pars?"

Dit-il déçu. L'homme aux lunettes tilta devant le ton et le tutoiement de son partenaire.

-"Je n'avais pas prévu de rester..."

-"Pourquoi? Tu as peur que je te resaute dessus?"

Harold rit en s'attachant la chemise.

-"Je ne suis plus aussi en forme qu'autrefois"

John se leva et attrapa son partenaire pour l'empêcher de se rhabiller en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-"De ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu es plutôt en forme..."

-"John!"

Dit-il faignant d'être offusqué, mais il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, son égo était franchement remonté en flèche.

-" J'en ai marre de dormir seul."

Admit-il simplement. Finch parut réfléchir, et ne sut pas trop pourquoi il chercher à fuir. Sans doute l'habitude. Devant l'admission non dissimulé de l'homme au costume, il se ravisa et enleva sa chemise.

-" ok."

John le serra contre lui.

-"Merci"

-"Oh mais de rien John"

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et par retourner au lit, cette fois-ci pour y dormir. Harold mit du temps avant de trouver le sommeil, observant son partenaire sombrer et son visage se détendre. Il était rare de voir les traits de John Reese détendu, lui qui était toujours à l'affut de quelque chose. Là, devant lui, la paix s'affichait sur son visage. Et Harold fut heureux d'être celui qui apportait un peu de repos à cet homme si tourmenté. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir paisiblement.

Harold entendit vaguement des bruits, des gémissements. Il sentit John à côté de lui bouger brusquement. L'informaticien chercha à reprendre conscience, le regard embrumé par le sommeil. Il entendit John parler:

-" pas ça... lâchez ça!..."

Puis il cria:

-"Harold non!"

Il se redressa brutalement, la respiration rapide et tout transpirant. Finch se redressa également et toucha l'épaule de son partenaire.

-"John? Tout va bien... Un cauchemar?"

-" Rendormez-vous Finch. Ca va."

Harold fut surpris par le retour du vouvoiement et s'inquiéta. John se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Finch se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit et chercha ses lunettes. Il n'y voyait rien dans le noir. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité et aperçu la salle de bain. Il alla voir John.

Ce dernier était devant le lavabo, en train de s'asperger le visage pour retrouver le calme. Encore ces maudits cauchemars qui le hantaient mais qui cette fois, prenaient une nouvelle tournure avec la mort de Finch. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo, le visage vers le sol.

L'informaticien approcha de la devanture, inquiet de la réaction de John si il arrivait trop brusquement.

-"John? Tout va bien?"

Il alluma la lumière pour mieux le voir. Reese eu un mouvement inattendu: il cacha ses yeux de la lumière avec son bras.

-" Aouh!"

Harold réalisa immédiatement:

-"Oh mon dieu! John, vous y voyez?"

John chercha tout de suite à enlever son bras et ouvrir les yeux. Et devant lui, il vit Harold, trouble mais il y voyait à nouveau. Un large sourire para le visage de l'homme au costume. Il attrapa le tête de son vis à vis.

-" Je te vois!"

Finch l'embrassa immédiatement heureux de voir de nouveau le regard bleuté de John.

 **Bureau d'Iris Campbell.**

-" Et c'est à ce moment là que vous avez ré-ouvert les yeux?"

-"Oui, il a allumé la lumière et ça m'a éblouit. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais ouvert les yeux."

-"Tout ça, grâce à votre cauchemar John"

-"Je n'en sais rien et franchement je m'en fiche. Maintenant que je peux retourner au travail et reprendre une vie normale, tout ça n'a pas d'importance"

-" et pourtant, il vous faut comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé afin que cela ne génère pas une autre source un jour"

-"Si vous le dites"

-" Evidement. Vous avez retrouvé la vue, parce que vous avez accepté vos sentiments, votre situation. Et le simple fait d'avoir peur de le perdre vous a fait vous recentrer sur le fait que sans vos yeux, vous ne pourrez plus le protéger. Et la perte de celui que vous aimez vous est apparu tellement insupportable que vous avez ouvert les yeux."

-" Vous pensez que c'est aussi simple que ça?"

-"L'esprit est simple mais son fonctionnement est complexe. Il s'agit du "mal à dit", le corps parle parfois plus que nos mots, car pour certaines personnes, comme vous, qui n'extériorisez jamais ce que vous ressentez, c'est votre corps qui parle à votre place."

Elle se pencha vers lui.

-" John, il vous faut apprendre à exprimer vos émotions, si vous ne voulez pas qu'un jour, quelque chose d'autre vous arrive."

John posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, prêt à se lever. Il eut un sourire en coin.

-" Ne vous en faites pas, j'y travaille".

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Iris lui dit avant qu'il sorte:

-"J'ai validé votre retour. Bonne chance John"

Il se retourna et lui sourit en sortant.

Derrière la porte se trouvait Harold qui l'attendait. John ne se retint pas et embrassa son compagnon avec fougue. Embarrassant Finch plus que jamais.

-"Désolé Finch, mais ma psy veux que j'extériorise ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas eu le choix!"

Lui dit-il le sourire carnassier. Harold, lui, était rouge comme une tomate, mais heureux de retrouver la malice dans le regard de celui qui partageait sa vie.

-" J'espère que tu saura te tenir si une autre sorte d'envie te prend!"

John se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de l'informaticien:

-"Ne t'en fais pas Harold, il y a certaines choses que je préfère garder secrètes."

-"Me voilà rassuré dans ce cas"

Ils partirent vers le sous sol pour retourner dans leur vie faites de numéros, d'action, de taquineries, et de danger, mais cette fois-ci, la solitude ne les pèserait plus.

THE END


End file.
